Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the launching of applications and/or browsers by a user. More particularly, embodiments relate to a method to provide users with a chained application/browser tab launch solution based on application and browser tab launch patterns identified by a system or identified/created manually by the user.
Often when a user is launching applications such as browser windows, there may be a pattern to the typical usage in the sequence of applications launched. To retrieve commonly searched information the user may launch different applications by manually clicking many times. The user may manually enter keywords from one application to another. Bookmarks/shortcuts may be used to save frequently visited applications/sites but the user may be required to manually find and open each of the applications/sites in order to launch them. A considerable amount of time may be expended in manually opening each application individually for commonly searched information.